


Say Yes

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will her answer be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the [Leap Year Mini-Fest](http://sga-squee.livejournal.com/163579.html) on [sga_squee](http://sga-squee.livejournal.com/), and this is all totally melagan's fault [for posting this](http://sga-squee.livejournal.com/163658.html) :D I had an older WIP that I was supposed to finish for this fest, but then this happened, and I'm happy it did. Hope you enjoy ^_^ Unbetad, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on the comm](http://sga-squee.livejournal.com/165048.html) | [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/98353.html)

 

Say Yes

 

"Teyla, I... I don't know what to say," Elizabeth finally replied, filled with both happiness and uncertainty. Teyla held her hands between her own, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's, looking at her with such affection and warmth that and once again Elizabeth found herself wondering how in the world she had come to deserve such love. It certainly wasn't because she was too often too busy to make time for their relationship, or because she kept avoiding even talking about it, let alone making it public.

Perhaps that was exactly why Teyla had chosen this moment, this location, to finally make Elizabeth confront her feelings. A few people passed them by in the hallway, and to her shame a part of Elizabeth wanted to tear her hands away. 

"Say yes," Teyla said tenderly, stepping closer and raising their hands and splaying them over her heart, not caring who saw them. Elizabeth could feel the beat of Teyla's heart under her fingers, steady yet a little fast, betraying the slight nervousness beneath Teyla's ever calm surface. "I am aware that what I ask is not something the people on your world always look kindly upon, but here, where the Wraith and the shadow of death are quick on our tail, we have come to see that we must seize love when we find it. To savour it, to enjoy it, to share it. My hope is that it would be with you." Elizabeth wanted nothing more than that, yet she still hesitated.

In the short time she had spent with Teyla and her people, Elizabeth had seen how true her words were. Many of the places they had visited and the cultures they had met—especially the Athosians—valued not only survival but love above everything, and embraced it with all their being. It had made Elizabeth think of all the things she had sacrificed to come here, and if it had been worth it. Yet she didn't regret her decision. She only regretted having hurt Simon.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Teyla's, wanting to be so much closer but not daring to kiss her here. Like so many times before, Elizabeth drew comfort from the closeness of her, allowing herself this moment of vulnerability.

Leaving Earth behind, leaving Simon behind, had been less painful than she had imagined. The loss had hit her later on, when the weight of her responsibilities made her feel isolated, and lonely. She hadn't expected to even begin a relationship with anyone, let alone carry one on in secret. It wasn't like her to hide her love, or to feel guilty about it.

But they were still just settling into Atlantis, facing a terrifying enemy, and despite having already overcome great challenges they had many ahead if they were to survive. Tensions were high, the bonds between the members of the expedition newly formed and still fragile, and it was her job as their leader to hold things together. How could she do that if she couldn't keep herself from being torn apart between her duty and her heart?

Elizabeth heard Teyla sigh quietly, as if reading her mind and wishing she could banish those thoughts forever. Elizabeth loved her, there was no question about that in her heart. Teyla's openness, strength, compassion, her wisdom and understanding, her seemingly endless patience which Elizabeth had undoubtedly stretched far... Her love. They had won Elizabeth over in the end, despite her initial suspicion and resistance. And no-one understood like Teyla what it meant to put the needs of your people before your own. If it was just Elizabeth, she would say yes in a heartbeat. But—

"Elizabeth," Teyla whispered, filling the name with such adoration and desire, just before she tilted her head and her lips met Elizabeth's in a gentle kiss. Suddenly there was no 'but', no 'what if' or 'I can't'. There was just Teyla, warm against her, tasting sweet and spicy as always. Her lips, mouth, tongue, all so familiar and kissing Elizabeth with unbearable tenderness, open love, and slow fire. Like that first time when she had called Elizabeth to her room, and over a cup of tea had explained in that beautiful calm tone of hers that she was attracted to her. Her honesty had taken Elizabeth by surprise, as had the kiss, but Teyla had been as irrefutable then as she was now.

To give Teyla up now, to once again choose isolation and loneliness and bearing the weight of everything alone... Elizabeth slowly pulled away from the kiss, and opened her eyes. Teyla's smile was wide and warm, eyes alight with happiness, as if she already knew. To give up someone who stood by you despite all your flaws, who made all your worries lighter and your joys all the more brighter, would be a fool who didn't deserve to lead others.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, for there was no other answer to give. She could argue that it would be for the good of the expedition, to have a leader who's mind was no longer divided, who showed by her example that to find love and cherish it in this perilous situation was to be embraced rather than feared. Yet the truth was that she was being entirely selfish. Because she wanted to say yes more than she had wanted anything in her life. And because she really wanted to kiss Teyla again, and not give a damn about what anyone thought about it. Which is exactly what she did.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
